Rocketshipping! A twisted ankle
by Raichu123
Summary: Team rocket (you guessed it) blasted off again! This time, Jessie is hurt. Will James be able to help her, emotionally and physically? What will happen to the trio? JessieXJames, rocketshippy!


Hi People who may be reading this!

I Looove rocketshipping, and I decided to try writing another 'shippy fic. My first one was kind of out of character, and I skipped on a lot of detail... So I'm trying really hard to stay in character! I hope you guys enjoy! Review if you liked it or have advice, I'd love to hear it :D

Note:

~I don't own Pokemon or anything to do with it. I just love team rocket!~

Thunk! James landed in a tree, a bit disoriented from Pikachu's shock. "Jimmyyy!" Whined Meowth. "Help me down from dis tree!"

James put Meowth on his shoulders and climbed down, just in time to hear a shriek of pain coming from a voice he would always recognize as Jessie's.

She had landed halfway on a tree branch, but the branch was thin and the crusty bark shattered beneath her. She flailed down and landed with her right foot on a mossy log. The bushes grabbed her boot, and as she fell her ankle was twisted onto its side at a painful angle, causing a terrible surge of pain. The pink haired girl clenched her teeth and stood up on her other leg, blinking back the tears threatening her eyes. She wouldn't let anyone see weakness in her, at any cost!

"Jess!? Jessie!" James cried out. "Whaaat," groaned Jessie from behind some bushes. James started running over to try to help, but suddenly Jessie stood up.

"Jessie are you hurt?!" asked James frantically.

"I'm fine now let's go!" replied Jessie with a little more force she intended to. She hated how she always pushed people away, but she just couldn't help it. Ever since her mother died, everyone she cared about had left her, cold and alone. All the guys she ever was with seemed nice at the beginning, but they would all end up leaving her, either for her tendency to get easily frustrated or for her refusing to do what some guys wanted to. Because of this, she had a hard time trusting anyone, until James. He was the only person she had trusted in a long time, but this still didn't affect her tendency to yell at everyone.

"Jess awe you shore you can make it to da rocket cabin?" It's gonna be at least eight moah minutes of walkin' " said Meowth uneasily.

"Yea Jess shouldn't we sit for a while," added James.

"IM TELLING YOU IM FINE!" yelled Jessie. She ran (or should I say hopped) ahead of the two boys, grumbling to herself.

Suddenly, a giant down pour of rain began crashing out of the sky, adding to Jessie's moodiness.

 _They don't think I can do anything on my own, do they_

Her anger burning wild, she hopped faster, only to get her boot stuck in a very muddy and squishy patch. She was going so fast, she didn't even notice her foot was stuck and flopped into the mud, getting it all over her.

James and Meowth had been keeping up with her pace a while behind Jessie. James figured it would be better for her to blow off some frustration rather than adding to it by trying to help. Plus, it was raining Meowths and Growlithes (heheh like raining cats and dogs ok back to the story...). As soon as he saw Jessie fall in the mud, he knew she would be upset and cold and wet, yet without thinking he sprinted up to her.

Jessie was boiling with anger, but as soon as she felt the cold mud squish around her, something snapped. All of her anger and frustration turned to hopelessness as she squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to hold back the tears once again stinging the back of her eyes. She felt James arms slide under her legs and around her back, and he lifted her up. He silently carried her toward the cabin, not wanting to upset her more by talking. He glanced down at her squeezed-shut eyes, noticing tears forming in them. _Poor Jessie_ , he thought as he walked, _it must be hard to be as strong as she is all the time. I could only imagine how difficult it is._ James picked up his pace a little, trying to get to the rocket cabin faster. He wasn't the best at stealing things, and messed up many times. But wasn't that how all people were? Sometimes he felt like quitting. Not stealing, or cheating anymore. They had always been most successful when they sold their souvenirs during bigger schemes to steal Pokemon for the boss anyway. And the boss was big, scary, and just plain mean. It's not like he deserved the Pokemon. James kept walking, deep in thought. Meanwhile, Jessie was having a hard time holding in her emotions. She was tired from constantly being blasted off, and tired from hopping ahead and yelling. She was upset because she was cold and muddy, and the rain had drenched both her and James's uniform. She also felt something, something different from the emotions she usually felt. A little leap in her stomach when James picked her up so gently and carried her. A warm feeling of being held in his arms. All her past experiences were yelling at her to get up, to not let James, the only guy she truly trusted, carry her. Her instincts screamed to yell at him for trying to help. But Jessie was physically and emotionally exhausted, and the warm feeling inside made her feel better, so she remained silent in James's arms.

Yay chapter one! I'll write chapter two very soon, planning on starting tomorrow. Please tell me what you guys think! I would love to hear ^_^


End file.
